Link Joker
Link Joker (リンクジョーカー Rinku Jōkā) is a clan from the nation of Star Gate which first debuted in Trial Deck 11: Star-Vader Invasion. This clan is used by Kai Toshiki and multiple characters in Season 3 of the Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime and is the avatar of Void. The units in this clan feature black rings with red auras. They focus on the ability to lock your opponent's rear-guards, and gaining benefits from doing so. Sets containing Link Joker cards Trial Decks *Trial Deck 11: Star-vader Invasion Booster Sets *Booster Set 12: Binding Force of the Black Rings (21 cards) *Booster Set 13: Catastrophic Outbreak (11 cards) *Booster Set 15: Infinite Rebirth (??? cards) Starter Sets *Starter Set: Star-vader Invasion Races Unique Races *Cyber Beast *Cyber Dragon *Cyber Fairy *Cyber Golem *Cyberoid Sub-clans *Star-vaders List of Link Joker cards Grade 0 *Black Ring Chain, Pleiades (Cyber Fairy) *Earnest Star-vader, Selenium (Cyberoid) *Keyboard Star-vader, Bismuth (Stand) (Cyberoid) *Micro-hole Dracokid (Cyber Dragon) *Nova Star-vader, Actinium (Cyberoid) *Star-vader, Dust Tail Unicorn (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Jailer Tail (Draw) (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Meteor Liger (Critical) (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Moon Commander (Stand) (Cyber Fairy) *Star-vader, Nebula Captor (Draw) (Cyber Fairy) *Star-vader, Scounting Ferris (Draw) (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Stellar Garage (Heal) (Cyber Fairy) *Star-vader, Weiss Soldat (Critical) (Cyber Golem) *Star-vader, World Line Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *White Night Fenrir (Cyber Beast) Grade 1 *Asteroid Belt, Lady Gunner (Cyberoid) *Barrier Star-vader, Promethium (Cyberoid) *Demon Claw Star-vader, Lanthanum (Cyberoid) *Engraving Star-vader, Praseodymium (Cyberoid) *Gravity Ball Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Hollow Twin Blades, Binary Star (Cyberoid) *Homing Star-vader, Fermium (Cyberoid) *Imaginary Orthos (Cyber Beast) *Mana Shot Star-vader, Neon (Cyberoid) *Opener of Dark Gates (Cyber Fairy) *Paradox Nail Fenrir (Cyber Beast) *Planet Collapse Star-vader, Erbium (Cyberoid) *Prison Gate Star-vader, Palladium (Cyberoid) *Star-vader, Aurora Eagle (Cyber Beast) *Star-vader, Chaos Beat Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Ruin Magician (Cyber Fairy) *Strafing Star-vader, Ruthenium (Cyberoid) *Taboo Star-vader, Rubidium (Cyberoid) Grade 2 *Deep Shadow Star-vader, Strontium (Cyber Fairy) *Destruction Star-vader, Tungsten (Cyberoid) *Furious Claw Star-vader, Niobium (Cyberoid) *Gamma Burst Fenrir (Cyber Beast) *Gravity Collapse Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Le Maul (Cyber Golem) *Negligible Hydra (Cyber Beast) *Paradise Elk (Cyber Beast) *Singularity Sniper (Cyber Fairy) *Star-vader, Cold Death Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Colony Maker (Cyber Fairy) *Star-vader, Magnet Hollow (Cyber Golem) *Star-vader, Mobius Breath Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Pulsar Bear (Cyber Beast) *Strike Star-vader, Krypton (Cyberoid) *Unrivaled Star-vader, Radon (Cyberoid) Grade 3 *Binary Star Twin Gunner (Cyberoid) *Catastrophstinger (Cyber Golem) *Innocent Blade, Heartless (Cyberoid) *Knight of Entropy (Cyber Golem) *Star-vader, Francium (Cyberoid) *Schrödinger's Lion (Cyber Beast) *Schwarzschild Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, "Omega" Glendios (Cyber Golem) *Star-vader, "Яeverse" Cradle (Cyber Golem) *Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Dark Band Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Freeze Ray Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Multiverse Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Star-vader, Nebula Lord Dragon (Cyber Dragon) *Supermassive Star, Lady Gunner (Cyberoid) *Twilight Baron (Cyber Golem) Trivia *On the cards, the phrase "Link Joker" in the bottom-right corner is outlined in red unlike all other clans, similar to the "Яeverse" in each Reverse unit's name. *Most of the clan's units are named after elements of the Periodic Table. **Such as Star-vader, Francium and Homing Star-vader, Fermium. **The clan also takes after names such as Star-vader, Nebula Lord Dragon, Hollow Twin Blades, Binary Star, and Gamma Burst, Fenrir - all of which are related to Astronomy. *The clan's name, Link (リンク Rinku) can also be read as Ring, which is the signature of lock (two black rings orbiting the locked card), which is the clan's mechanic. *This clan has the highest percentage of units with unique race. With a total of 100%. Category:Link Joker